REMEMBER ME
by kookisee
Summary: Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengingatku dan kenangan masa kecil kita, aku yakin itu. BTS FANFIC. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. VKOOK. b x b


Remember Me?

Cast : VKOOK

 _HAPPY READING_

Jungkook POV

Sudah seminggu ini. Aku tak mengerti kenapa orang lain melihat ku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, aku memang sudah terkenal sejak kemarin disekolahan karena sifatku yang "abnormal" ini.

Nama ku Jeon Jungkook aku bersekolah di Busan High School di kelas 10-A sebenernya aku anak pindahan dari Amerika. Merasa heran dengan nama ku? Ya aku lahir di Negara Korea Selatan. Tapi semenjak umur 10 tahun aku pindah bersama eomma ke Negeri Paman Sam itu karena eomma ku ada urusan pekerjaan.

Sekarang… aku menjadi bahan olok-olok satu sekolah.

*Flashback on*

"eomma aku hampir terlambat. Eomma sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali? Aish"

"sabar sayang, eomma sebentar lagi turun."

"eommaaaaaaaaaa"

"ada apa?"

"ada tamu yang datang dan menanyakan mu"

"oh itu Taehyung, suruh dia masuk"

"aish eomma aku sudah terlambat"

"hai" sapa orang itu.

aku hanya melihatnya penuh tanda Tanya. _Apa yang dia lakukan pagi-pagi sudah bertamu? Dia siapa? Apakah anak tiri eomma ku?_ Ah aku bisa gila memikirkan hal bodoh ini

"nama ku Kim Taehyung, kau pasti Jungkook kan?"

"ah iya, aku Jungkook. Senang berkenalan dengan mu"

"ah kalian sudah terlihat sangat akrab" suara eomma ku tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara kita.

"Kookie kamu akan berangkat sekolah bersama Taehyung. Dia kaka kelasmu dia juga akan menemani mu untuk sementara waktu"

"apa? Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya eomma" batin ku dalam hati.

*Flashback off*

Tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan V hyung, ya sekarang dia adalah pacarku. Ya pacarku, aku disini yang menyatakan pearasaanku pada V hyung tepat seminggu yang lalu. Itulah alasan orang lain melihat ku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Mereka benci melihat diriku yang GAY.

Tapi aku tak peduli denagan semua itu, v hyung juga menyayangi ku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa eomma ku setuju dengan hal yang seperti ini. Aku anak satu-satunya dari eomma,apa eomma tidak ingin membuat ku merasa kecewa gara-gara aku memilih jalan yang salah? Aku tak mengerti itu semua. Setiap aku bertanya pada eomma pasti eomma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Author POV

Hari mulai sore tapi jungkook belum sampai dirumah, ibunya sangat khawatir dengan hal ini. Masalahnya handphone jungkook tidak aktif.

 _Tok tok tok_

"bibi jung" teriak seorang pemuda. Itu V, nyonya Jung sudah hafal dengan suara itu.

Tak lama pintupun terbuka, betapa mengagetkan dengan keadaan jungkook yang sangat lemah dengan baju penuh darah.

"astaga. Apa yang terjadi Taehyung?"

"kookie pingsan disekolah pada saat mengikuti pelajaran tambahan"

Sudah hampir 1 jam setelah sampai dirumah Jungkook belum bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dia hanya melamun dan memegang tangan Taehyung.

"hyung?"

"hmm"

"hyung"

"ne"

"hyung"

"ada apa kookie? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau pusing?"

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"hyung apa benar-benar mencintai ku?"

"iya aku mencintai mu kookie, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"ingat apa?"

"ah sudah lupakan, tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

Taehyung pun keluar dari kamar Jungkook setelah Kookie-nya tertidur. Tak lama eomma Jungkook pun menghampiri Taehyung.

"apa dia masih belum mengenali mu?"

"belum, mungkin besok dia akan mengenaliku"

"sabarlah"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, dibalik senyuman manis taehyung terdapat rasa sakit yang teramat dalam baginya. Semua sakit yang Taehyung pendam begitu lama.

*Flashback on*

10 tahun yang lalu

"kookie kau mau kemana eoh?"

"aku mau pelgi jauh sama eomma. Kookie mau naik pesawat"

"kookie jangan pelgi, aku tayang kookie"

"kookie uga cayang kamu, taetae"

"kookie halus kembali"

"iya kookie pasti kembali bawa esklim yang banyaaakkk buat amu"

*Flashback off*

Taehyung selalu mengingat semua kejadian itu setiap harinya, kadang dia sambil tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu, tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Pagi ini Taehyung pergi ke rumah Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook, hari ini hari Minggu jadi mereka tidak pergi ke sekolah. Sebelum datang ke rumah Jungkook, Taehyung membeli beberapa bunga dan buah-buahan. _Yah daripada datang dengan tangan kosong_ , batin Taehyung.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tak lama pintu rumah Jungkook pun terbuka.

"annyeonghaseyo eomma" sapa taehyung dengan ramah dan semangat,

"Taetae kau sudah datang rupanya, ayo masuk. Daritadi kookie menunggumu dikamarnya" jawab eomma Kookie

"ah benarkah? Apa dia sudah ingat siapa aku?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"tenanglah Taetae, semuanya butuh proses." Dengan senyum eomma kookie menjawab.

"tapi eomma-"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong karena ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka, ya itu Jungkook.

"huwaa hyung kau sudah datang sepagi ini" ucap jungkook dengan penuh kesenangan.

"iya kookie aku datang untuk menjenguk mu, aku khawatir dengan keadaan mu kemarin" jawab Taehyung sambil menyimpan buah dan bunga yang iya bawa di atas meja.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung, mungkin kemarin aku terlalu kelelahan" ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berencana akan keluar hari ini. Rencananya mereka akan ke taman kota, untuk melepas kejenuhan yang mereka rasakan di sekolah setiap harinya.

"eomma aku dan Tae hyung akan keluar hari ini, apa boleh?" ijin Jungkook pada eomma nya.

"tentu saja sayang" jawab sang ibu.

"jinjja? Wah gomawo eomma" ucap jungkook sambil memeluk ibunya.

Sesampainya di taman kota Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan taman bermain anak dan penjual es krim.

"Kookie-ah, apa kau bahagia hari ini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"sangat sangat sangat bahagia hyung, akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari tugas sekolah, dan bisa berdua dengan mu tentunya kkk" jawab Jungkook dengan muka yang memerah karna rasa malunya setelah berbicara begitu.

"kalau kau bahagia, ayo kita membeli es krim" ajak taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jungkook.

"ah ayo hyung, tapi jangan tarik tangan ku hyung. Sakit tau" ucap Jungkook sambil mempout kan bibir merah nya.

Sesampainya di penjual es krim Jungkook melamun dengan tatapan yang kosong. Taehyung heran mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba melamun.

"Kookie-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan cemas.

"aniya hyung. Aku hanya merasakan tempat ini tak asing bagiku. Yasudahlah lupakan, ayo kita beli es krim-nya hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

" _apakah kau belum bisa mengingatku, kookie?"_ batin Taehyung.

"hyung, kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Jungkook

"emm greentea. Ya aku mau greentea" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"oh baikalah. Aku mau rasa cokelat 1 dan vanilla 1 hehe." Ucap Jungkook pada penjual es krim.

Sore pun tiba tak terasa Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu bersama, senyum bahagia terukir di wajah manis Jungkook. Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook bahagia pada hari ini. Dan Tahyung pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

Tak ada niat untuk bangun dipagi hari, Jungkook masih berdiam dibalik selimutnya dan dia tau bahwa ini adalah hari Senin dimana semua orang memulai harinya dengan sibuk. Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook hari ini Jungkook akan bersantai dirumah, kemarin malam Jungkook dapat telepon dari teman sekolahnya bahwa hari ini Jungkook tak usah ke sekolah karena dijalan menuju sekolah ada demo buruh besar-besaran. Megenai hal itu Jungkook sangat bahagia. Dia sudah punya rencana untuk hari ini dia akan bermain playstation seharian.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Jungkook tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ibunya yang sudah rapi.

"Jungkokie cepat bangun, eomma akan pergi ke rumah halmoni mu. Baru saja tadi pamanmu menelpon eomma, katanay halmoni sakit. Mungkin sekitar beberapa hari eomma akan disana. Apakah kau akan ikut? "

"ani eomma, aku kan besok sekolah. Mungkin demonya sudah selasai besok. Eomma saja sendiri ne. tak apa kan eomma?"

Muka ibu Jungkook sangat khawatir terhadap anaknya itu. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook coba meyakinkan ibunya kalau dia anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

"ah eomma punya ide. Kau ajak saja Taehyung untuk menginap disini selama eomma pergi, gimana?"

"hmm terserah eomma saja"

Tak lama Taehyung pun datang sambil menggendong ransel abu favoritnya. Dia juga membawa banyak makanan, katanya untuk persedian saja. Saat taehyung akan mengetuk pintu rumah Jungkook, pintu pun sudah terbuka dan disan terlihat Jungkook dengan senyuman manis gigi kelincinya.

 **TBC.**

Maaf kalau terlalu singkat atau terlalu aneh ceritanya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga ya, reviewnya ditunggu~


End file.
